Drabble-LeviXEren
by iztha dark neko
Summary: chapter 3&4 UPDET!Kumpulan-kumpulan Drabble Levi-Heichou dan Eren Jaeger Rate T for now. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

DRABBLE

(1)

"Bocah, cepat bangun. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?!" tampak seorang pria coretcebolcoret tengah membangunkan lelaki berusia sekitar enam belas tahunan

Sudah berulang kali ia membangunkan lelaki yang diketahui sebagai setengah _titan_ itu. Ia sudah mencoba membangunkannya dengan berbagai cara, dari yang halus hingga kasar, seperti menendang-nendang lelaki muda itu.

'Sialan, bocah ini minta dihukum rupanya,'

"Bocah, bila kau tidak bangun dalam hitungan ke tiga, aku tidak akan segan-segan memberikanmu hukuman," bisik pria tersebut tepat di telinga sang lelaki. Tak ada respon, dan pria ini memutuskan untuk mulai menghitung,

"Satu…" tidak ada pergerakan sedikitpun, hanya nafas yang teratur dari sang lelaki

"Dua…" pria itu mencoba menendang-nendang lelaki muda itu lagi

"Ti—" hitungannya terhenti ketika sebuah ide terlintas di otak jeniusnya, seringai—yang amat—tipis terbentuk di wajahnya

Pria ini mulai duduk di atas lelaki muda itu, didekatkan wajahnya ke leher sang lelaki, lalu…

"GYAAAA! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGIGITKU KETIKA AKU TIDUR?! AKU MIMPI INDAH TAHU!" teriak lelaki muda itu ketika terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ya, pria yang ada di atasnya tadi menggigit lehernya hingga berdarah

"Aku yang menggigitmu," ujar sang pria dengan tenang, sang lelaki langsung terdiam seketika—membeku lebih tepatnya,

'Mati aku! Mampus aku!' umpatnya dalam hati

"A—ah, _heichou_, selamat pagi," sapanya sambil tersenyum kaku, pria yang disapa mengerutkan keningnya

"Pagi? Ini sudah siang bocah! Cepat bangun dan bersihkan loteng!" perintah sang pria coretcebolcoret itu seenak jidatnya, sang lelaki muda hanya mengangguk pasrah. Setelah sang pria turun dari kasurnya, sang lelaki segera ke kamar mandi

"Eren," panggil sang pria. Lelaki muda itu bernama Eren Jaeger

"Ya, _heichou_?"

"Malam ini kita akan makan malam bersama Irvin dan kedua temanmu itu sambil membicarakan rencana untuk mengalahkan _titan_,"

"Dua temanku? Mikasa dan Armin? Baik, Levi _heichou_, aku mengerti,"

Xiztha dark nekoX

Malam akhirnya tiba juga. Saatnya untuk mendiskusikan rencana penyerangan terhadap _titan_. Awalnya itulah rencana Eren mala mini. Namun tiba-tiba, ketika ia hendak menuju ke ruang makan, _heichou_nya tersayang menghadangnya.

"Rapat ditunda," ujar Levi singkat padat jelas

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tib—" belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Levi dengan sigap menggendong Eren di bahunya, seperti orang yang membawa karung di atas punggungnya

"_Heichou_ mengapa kau menggendongku? Tolong turunkan aku!" Eren meronta dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan sang tersangka hanya berwajah datar dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Ah,"

Dan saat itulah Eren makin bersemu merah. Saat dimana ia bertatapan mata dengan Armin Arlart yang tengah dibopong _bridal style_ oleh seorang Irvin Smith. Sontak Eren dan Armin langsung mengalihkan wajah mereka yang sudah merah mengalahi kepiting rebus.

"Irvin, aku tak akan kalah darimu." Ujar Levi tak jelas, sedangkan Irvin hanya tersenyum

"Kita lihat saja Levi. Aku akan membuat _uke_ tersayangku ini mendesah keras," balas Irvin. Saat itulah Eren dan Armin tahu alas an utama mengapa rapat dibatalkan.

'Oh Tuhan, ini akan menjadi malam yang melelahkan. Tolong lindungilah kami dari _seme_-_seme_ buas ini,' batin Eren dan Armin serempak

THE END?


	2. Chapter 2

DRABBLE

(2)

Ini adalah pagi yang damai. Begitulah menurut pria bernama Rivaille—atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Levi—ini. Pagi itu ia tengah meminum kopi dengan damainya.

'Aku berharap suasana damai ini bertahan lama,' batin sang _heichou_ coretcebolcoret ini. Namun sayang, sepertinya dewi keberuntangan tidak ingin berpihak kepadanya. Terbukti dari suasana paginya yang damai terusik dengan sebuah suara yang amat ia kenal,

"_Heichou_~ Selamat pagi~" sapa seorang lelaki berambut coklat dan lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Eren Jaeger, lelaki setengah _titan_. Sepertinya Eren sudah bosan hidup.

Levi hanya men_deathglare_ Eren, sedangkan Eren hanya tersenyum ceria dan mendekaati sang _heichou_.

'Tunggu. Ada yang aneh disini. Sejak kapan bocah ini nyengar-nyengir gak jelas kepadaku? Dan sejak kapan ia menyapaku dengan nada manja seperti tad—'

**CUPP**

Sebuah gerakan singkat yang dapat membuat seorang Rivaille berhenti membatin. Ya, gerakan singkat dari Eren Jaeger yang berupa mencium sang _heichou_ cebol itu.

"Ne, itu tdai ciuman selamat pagi dariku untuk _heichou_," ucap Eren setelah mengecup bibir Levi sambil tersenyum manis

"Heh~ Sepertinya ramuan yang kubuat semalaman berhasil. Apa kau suka dengan hadiahku?" Tanya seorang yang _genderless_ dari luar jendela, seseorang yang berambut coklat dan dikuncir satu bak ekor kuda. Hanji Zoe.

"Tch, jadi ini ulahmu?" desis Levi. Levi bangkit dari kursinya dan ingin memukul Hanji dengan buku tebal yang entah ia dapat darimana. Namun batal, karena Eren segera mendorongnya pelan agar duduk kembali.

Lagi. Levi dibuat kaget oleh Eren. Kini Eren tengah duduk dipangkuannya sambil memakan roti sebagai sarapannya.

'Oh, ini tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan. Sebaiknya aku harus meminta Hanji untuk membuat ramuan seperti ini lagi,' batin Levi ngawur

THE END?


	3. Chapter 3

DRABBLE

(3)

Pagi ini, Eren Jaeger dan teman-temannya ditugaskan untuk membersihkan markas. Awalnya tugas itu berjalan dengan lancar, hingga seorang wanita berambut pirang yang digulung mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat orang-orang—terutama Eren—menjadi penasaran.

"Hanji-_san_! Hanji-_san_! Dimana kau?" panggil Eren mencari-cari seseorang yang bernama Hanji itu. Eren mencarinya kemana-mana, mulai dari di dalam guci, di semak-semak, bahkan di selokan

"Bocah, kau berisik sekali!" seseorang bertubuh coretcebolcoret menghadang Eren dengan gayanya yang sok, Eren tersenyum kaku

"Ah, ha-hai _heichou. _Ano…apa ka-kau melihat Hanji-_san_?"

"Hanji? Tadi aku melihatnya, memang ada apa?"

"Benarkah?! Dimana? Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya!" ujar Eren antusias, sedangkan lelaki yang tadi dipanggil dengan sebutan _Heichou_ itu langsung menarik tangan Eren dan membawanya pergi ke laboratorium milik Hanji

Xiztha dark nekoX

"Jadi Eren, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" kini Eren sudah berahadapan langsung dengan seorang _genderless_ yang bernama Hanji Zoe.

Eren terdiam. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia agak ragu untuk bertanya pada orang yang satu ini. Mengingat orang ini terlalu terobsesi dengan Titan ataupun setengah Titan seperti dirinya ini.

"Cepat, bocah." Kali ini sang _heichou_ memerintah Eren,tampaknya ia lelah menunggu Eren

"Tunggu sebentar. Bukankah yang ingin bertanya padaku itu Eren? Lalu kenapa kau tetap disini, Levi _heichou_?" bukannya mendapat jawaban, Hanji malah mendapat _deathglare_ gratis dari sang Levi _heichou_. Hanji hanya menyengir tidak jelas lalu menatap Eren kembali

"Begini…aku ingin bertanya," akhirnya Eren bersuara

"Ya?"

"BL itu apa?"

"Hah?"

"BL itu apa?" Eren mengulang pertanyaannya lagi dengan luwes tanpa beban maupun dosa. Hanji hanya melongo tak jelas, sedangkan Levi memandang Eren dengan pandangan Dirimu-itu-polos-atau-kelewat-bego

"Ehem…dari mana kau dapat kosa kata itu?" Tanya Hanji balik

"Annie. Tadi saat kami bersih-bersih, dia membicarakan tentang 'BL' gitu deh. Ketika aku bertanya pada yang lain, tak ada yang mau menjawab. Jadi aku segera menyelesaikan tugasku dan mencarimu," ujar Eren dengan sangat teramat polos

"Baiklah. Aku bangga kau bertanya padaku. Akan ku jelaskan BL itu apa," Hanji berkata sambil menahan tawanya. Eren sang penanya hanya memandang Hanji penasaran, sedangkan Levi, ia hanya mendesah berat akan tingkah laku anak buah-anak buahnya yang kelewat aneh itu.

"BL adalah…literature yang penuh dengan harapan, impian, dan percintaan para lelaki. Terkadang sangat manis atau _so sweet_, namun kadang juga sangat liar." Hanji lalu mengambilkan sebuah buku bersampulkan tulisan 'BOYS LOVE' dan memberikannya pada Eren

"Apa kau sudah mengerti?"timpal Levi mengusap wajahnya lelah, Eren memandang wajah Levi dengan memiringkan kepalanya sendiri

"Belum…mengerti, _heichou_," sungguh polosnya Eren. Berkat jawabannya tersebut, manusia setengah Titan ini kembali ditarik oleh Levi menuju kamar sang _heichou._

"Khukhukhu, aku harus segera menyiapkan kamera dan tisu," gumam Hanji penuh dengan semangat

THE END?


	4. Chapter 4

DRABBLE

(4)

"Ah, Jean si muka kuda sialan! Gara-gara dia aku jadi basah kuyub!" tampak seorang lelaki berambut coklat tengah mengomel-ngomel sendiri di depan kamar mandi umum yang ada di markas _Scout Legion_

Tubuhnya basah kuyub karena ulah _rival_nya yang berwajah setengah kuda. Jean Kirschtein. Jean tadi mencari masalah dengannya dan menyiramnya dengan seember air untuk memandikan kuda. Jean dengan tidak berperike-eren-an langsung kabur setelah menyiramnya dan membiarkan Eren menyelesaikan tugas memandikan kuda sendirian.

"Sudah basah, capek pula!" Eren masih saja mengomel, ia mulai melepas kaos lusuhnya, membiarkannya bertelanjang dada. Setelah itu Eren melepas sepatunya yang juga ikut basah.

Dengan segera, Eren membuka pintu kamar mandi umum itu. Namun, bukannya terbuka, pintu itu malah tetap saja tertutup dengan rapat

"Apa ada orang di dalam?" Tanya Eren sedikit membentak, tidak ada balasan. Eren pun mencoba membukanya lagi namun tetap tak terbuka

"Apa boleh buat, aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada di dalam markas saja. Semoga lantainya tidak basah karena diriku," gumam Eren sambil berjalan memasuki markas. Ketika Eren sudah memasuki markas, tersengar sebuah jeritan histeris dari seorang wanita berwajah oriental dan jeritan girang bak tante-tante dari seorang _genderless._

Selang beberapa menit setelah Eren masuk, keluarlah seorang pria cebol berkulit putih dari kamar mandi umum itu dengan sebuah kamera jadul di tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada si Kirschtein itu karena telah mematuhi perintahku menyiram bocah Jaeger itu," kata pria tersebut melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya

"Eren Jaeger, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku. Ya, milik Rivaille seorang," tambah pria itu tertawa pelan bagaikan seorang maniak

THE END?


End file.
